1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to computers and in particular, to portable computer systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of computer systems are available. These computer systems include mainframe systems, desktop systems, laptop systems, etc. Laptop computers are designed to be portable, allowing the user to take their computer with them where ever they go. Although laptop computers are designed and intended to be portable, many potential users avoid them because they are still relatively bulky, heavy and rather difficult to carry.
Various other types of smaller computer systems are also available including personal digital assistants (PDAs), pocket PCs, etc. PDAs such as the Palm Pilot system and the Blackberry system often allow uses to organize their schedule, take notes, perform math calculations, play games, write memos, use email and access the Internet. However, the capabilities of these systems are generally limited because of the small size of the display screen and the keypad and/or other input systems provided. Although folding keyboards which provide a feel of a relatively full size keyboard may be available for some of these smaller computer systems, the displays on these systems still limit their utility for performing, for example, full function word processing, writing of lengthy emails, extensive use of the Internet, etc.
What is needed is a computing system that provides convenient portability and increased usability, while avoiding the disadvantages of conventional computing devices.